Souffrance
by Juklee
Summary: song fic, akito rapproche 2 êtres sans le vouloir


Souffrance 

_Autrice : Neki Tsuki_

_Couple : Surprise, mais rassurez-vous j'ai pas fais de yaoï me suis forcée mdr_

_Genre : un peu triste, song-fic_

_Disclaimers : Sont pas à moua et ils ont de la chance mdr._

_Chanson :** Zombie**-The Cranberies_

J'arrive trop tard. Pourtant j'ai couru de toutes mes forces, sans jamais m'arrêter. Je ne prends même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, je n'y pense pas. Pourtant j'ai mal, très mal, mon corps est couvert de sueur et ma tête tourne. J'entends un bourdonnement incessant, je vacille puis je me reprends : j'ai pas le temps de songer à ça !

J'avance rapidement parmi la foule, il y a tellement de monde que c'en est oppressant.

Je le vois. Enfin, non je vois les infirmiers, les pompiers qui forment un cercle autour de lui.

Je me rue sur lui, bousculant le médecin qui m'empêche de passer. Il a le visage ensanglanté, les yeux fermés. Sa bouche est coincé en une grimace de douleur. Tous ses membres sont lacérés, sa respiration est saccadée. Je murmure son nom, il ne répond pas. Mes épaules sont secouées de sanglots mais je m'oblige à ne pas pleurer. Je détache mon regard de son corps pour le poser sur la maison. Elle semble vide, cependant j'entraperçoit une tête brune à une fenêtre. Akito. S'il ose l'approcher, je le tue.

Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute violemment et fusille du regard l'inconnu. Ce dernier me prie de me pousser, qu'il doit faire son travail. Pour une fois j'obéis. J'ai très bien compris que si personne ne l'aide, il risque de mourir.

_Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken_

Ils l'emmènent sur un brancard, le dépose dans l'ambulance et partent. Le son de l'alarme n'ai plus qu'un chuchotement. Là où son corps à été trouvé il ne reste plus qu'une mare de sang. Plus personne ne parle. Le silence. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon esprit est vide. J'aurais dût m'en douter ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas suivit ! Pourquoi est-il aller le voir ! Pourquoi lui !

Je m'effondre sur le sol boueux et mes larmes coulent à flots sur mes joues. En silence.

Quelqu'un me relève la tête, je ne le vois pas, je ne distingue que des formes. Tout est flou.

_But you see it's not me,  
it's not my family  
In your head, in your  
head they are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns_

"Ca va aller Rin. Il va s'en sortir. »

C'est la voix de Yuki. J'essuie mes yeux rageusement. De quel droit se permet-il ? Il n'en sait rien ! Comment peut-il être aussi confiant ! Il n'est pas médecin !

« Je suis désolé. Je… »

Kyo.

« Va te faire foutre Kyo ! Garde tes excuses pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire contre Akito, hein ! Y a rien à faire ! Haru est en train de crever maintenant ! Et toi tu t'excuse !

Rin, on est tous très inquiets mais garde confiance, me dit Shigure en souriant doucement.

Vous êtes tous sans cœur ou quoi ! Mais regardez-vous bon sang ! Vous êtes tous en train de vous mentir à vous-même ! Vous en savez absolument rien, vous savez même pas ce qu'il c'est passé ! »

Ils se taisent tous, le visage blême. Je ne les jamais considéré comme ma famille, mais là…ce sont des inconnus pour moi ! Ils me dégoûtent !

_In your head,  
In your head they are cryin'  
In your head  
Zombie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie_

Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de songer à ce que je viens de déclarer, en tout cas ils semblent en conflit avec eux-mêmes. Yuki à l'air d'aller très mal. C'est vrai qu'il tient beaucoup à Haru, Momiji à les yeux dans le vague comme s'il avait vue la torture qu'avait enduré Haru. Kisa pleure. Les autres…Je ne les regarde même plus. Ils me dégoûtent encore plus que ces trois là. Je me relève, tremblante. Le rat me propose sa main, je la refuse en crachant parterre.

Je me dirige vers l'immense bâtiment, froid, comme le cœur de cette famille que je hais. Mes pas résonnent sur les petits escaliers qui précèdent l'entrée. Je me tiens droite et je respire un grand coup. Je me sens prête.

J'ouvre violemment les portes, elles claquent brutalement dans un bruit sourd. Une domestique se précipite vers moi. « Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans les appartements de M. Akito. » Je la repousse rudement contre le mur et continue mon chemin.

Je cherche notre « chef de famille » partout. Il n'est nul part. Il doit sûrement être dans sa pièce favorite en train de se repasser tous les éléments de la torture de Haru. Je traverse un long couloir, tout au bout se trouve la-dite salle.

Il est là. Assis. Le visage tourné vers le sol. Il fait sombre mais je vois parfaitement bien. Ses mains son tâchées de sang. Il les observe avec attention. Je m'approche sans bruits de lui, il a le regard d'un dément. Le même regard que lorsqu'il m'a jetée par dessus la fenêtre. Je frémis imperceptiblement mais je continue d'avancer. Il est ans son délire. Je m'accroupis juste derrière son dos afin d'attraper le couteau encore sanguinolent. J'avance la lame près du cou, pâle, presque transparent, d'Akito.

Le froid métal touche enfin la fine chaire d'Akito, il sursaute , je souris. En tressaillant, sa peau s'est entaillée. Maintenant, quelques gouttes de sang perlent au bout de la lame. Il n'ose plus faire un mouvement. Je chuchote à son oreille « Pourquoi ? ». Mon souffle chaud sur sa nuque le fait frissonner. Il ne répond pas alors j'appuie le couteau sur la petite plaie qui se remet à saigner immédiatement. Il gémit quelque chose puis dit précipitamment :

« Il devait être puni ! Il a été méchant !

Pourquoi !je répète plus agressive.

Il…n'a pas le droit d'aimer ! »

Je me relève rapidement et avant même qu'il ne réagisse, je le frappe à la tête. Il tombe lourdement. Je me mets à rire nerveusement. Alors comme ça Akito est jaloux ? Jaloux parce que Haru aime quelqu'un ? Mais pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas pris directement à la fille ? Comme avec moi…Je secoue la tête frénétiquement. Je m'en fiche, maintenant je sais la vérité. Et ça fait mal. Pourquoi ? Il a le droit d'aimer qui il veut, il ne m'appartiens pas…plus.

Je sors en courant de la propriété, j'ai vaguement entendu les cris des autres m'interpeller mais j'en ai rien à faire. Il pleut, mes joues sont trempées, je ne sais même pas si se sont mes propres larmes ou la pluie. Je m'en fiche.

J'ai couru pendant de longues minutes, sans savoir où j'allais. Quand je me suis arrêtée, j'étais devant l'hôpital. J'hésite, je ne sais pas. Si je le vois je vais avoir mal, je le sais. Mais je peux pas partir sans savoir s'il s'en sortira. J'entre. Je me dirige directement vers l'accueil. Je demande Hatsuharu Soma, on me donne le numéro de chambre 777 . Je marche tout doucement pour retarder le plus possible ce moment…Que je redoute.

Je vais pour frapper à la porte mais un médecin me hèle.

« Vous venez voir ce patient ?

Oui, je…je suis sa …petite-amie. Il va bien ?

Son état est déplorable mais il va mieux, d'ici une ou deux semaines il sera sortit d'affaire.

Merci », dis-je soulagée.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de peur de réveiller le convalescent mais il est déjà éveillé. J'entre timidement, c'est rare, et je souris. Je m'approche de son lit. Il ne dit rien et me regarde bizarrement. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fais ça…

« Ca va ?

Ouais, sourit-il. Mais son sourire est vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

Menteur ! je lui tire la langue et puis je me rends compte de mon geste, c'est pas du tout moi ! Je baisse la tête, gênée

Je suis content que tu sois venue, déclare-t-il difficilement.

J'ai eu si peur Haru ! Je suis arrivée trop tard ! je pleure à moitié .

Chut, c'est bon, t'inquiète plus…Tout va bien maintenant.

Non, Il va encore te punir à cause de la personne que tu aimes ! Si je savais qui c'est, je te jure que je la tuerais ! Même si tu devais me détester après, mais c'est à cause d'elle tout ça ! »

Je crie, je m'emporte et soudain, je sens des lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. D'abord étonnée, je ne sais pas quoi faire puis finalement je m'abandonne à cet homme que j'aime tant .

« Rin, c'est toi que j'aime, baka, chuchote-t-il entre deux baisers.

Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

THE ENDEUH

Neki : c'est dégoulinant de sentiments, beurk ! mdr j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris ça en…1h45 ! ouah me suis lâchée !

La chanson en entière :

Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken

But you see it's not me,  
it's not my family  
In your head, in your  
head they are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns

In your head,  
In your head they are cryin'  
In your head  
Zombie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie

Another mother's breakin'  
heart is taking over  
when the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken  
It's the same old theme since 1916  
In your head,  
In your head they're still fightin'  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head they are dyin'

In your head, in your head  
Zombie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie

Une autre humble tête est suspendue,  
l'enfant lentement est emmené,  
Et la violence a provoqué un tel silence,  
Que nous nous méprenons.

Vous pouvez voir,  
ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ma famille.  
Dans votre tête, dans votre tête ils se battent,  
Avec leurs chars et leurs bombes  
Et leurs bombes et leurs canons.

Dans votre tête, dans votre tête, ils pleurent...  
Dans votre tête, dans votre tête,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hé, hé, hé.  
Qu'est-ce qui est dans votre tête, Dans votre tête,  
Hé, hé, hé, hé, oh, Dou, Dou, dou, dou, dou...

Zombie, zombie, zombie ?

Une autre mère se brise,  
le cœur a pris la relève,  
Et la violence a provoqué un tel silence,  
Nous devons nous méprendre.  
C'est le même vieux thème depuis dix-neuf cent seize.

Dans votre tête, dans votre tête ils se battent encore,  
Avec leurs chars et leurs bombes  
Et leurs bombes et leurs canons

Dans votre tête, dans votre tête, ils meurent...  
Dans votre tête, dans votre tête,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hé, hé, hé.  
Qu'est-ce qui est dans votre tête, Dans votre tête,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie ?


End file.
